


Tiny Hero 6

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mentions of mingyu and minghao, rating bc mentions of drunk people and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: That time Seokmin goes to his first college Halloween party and meets a very drunk The Joker.





	

Seokmin was proud to say that he always had the best costumes for Halloween. There was one year when he went as Captain America and nailed it, Another year he went as the monster of frankenstein. 

This year was his first year at university and he wasn’t sure at what degree of costume that was expected at the frat party he was attending so he went with something more subtle. But when he arrived at the party with Mingyu and Minghao he realised that Halloween parties at this place seemed to be the real deal. He had met a fair share of zombies and some Harley Quinns, the best one was one of his seniours Jeonghan. 

Everyone always asked Seokmin what he was dressed as but as soon as the words had left his mouth everyone understood. “Oh my god. You do look similar to him!” Was the most common response. 

He had spent his night with ‘The Godfather gangster’ Minghao and Zombie Mingyu by dancing, talking with their friends and drinking. They were all slightly drunk and Seokmin decided that he should go out for some air. 

With it being the end of October there was barely any people in the backyard. Seokmin closed the door and took in a deep breath before looking around a bit. He walked over to the railing around the small terrace and crossed his arms before leaning his elbows against the wooden railing. He looked up at the sky and watched the few clouds move slowly, before he looked around the yard to see something on the grass on the other side. 

He couldn’t help but furrow his brows before he straightened up and walking over to the lump on the ground. When he got closer he saw that the lump on the ground was actually a person. 

The person in question had green vibrant hair, pale face make up, his lips were colored sloppily in red and there was almost black eye make up on. The Joker. 

“Hey.” Seokmin squatted down beside the person and shook their shoulder. The Joker on the ground turned to look at Seokmin and he gave him a smile, which makes him look slightly insane before his eyes become slits and he lets out a giggle. Now he’s just a very cute Joker in Seokmin’s opinion. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” the Joker says and looks away from Seokmin and looks up at the sky. “I’m just here to look at the stars. “Like imagine that somewhere out there in the universe there is probably another planet like this. Where another me is laying on the ground like this. And another you is asking if other me is okay” 

Seokmin looks up at the stars and he shakes his head. This Joker is with biggest possibility drunk off his ass. The Joker lets out a grunt when he pushes himself up to a sitting position and Seokmin sits down beside him. 

The Joker looks over at Seokmin who re-adjusts his cap and he furrows his brows at him. “What are you dressed as?” The Joker asks and looks Seokmin over. He is wearing a pair of maroon pants, a white t-shirt under a beige cardigan that is under a green-grey jacket. On his head is a black cap. 

“Tadashi Hamada” Seokmin answers before looking down at his own hands. He feels like it was a little bit stupid. When The Joker doesn’t say anything Seokmin looks up again and he sees the other’s eyes that now are a bit glossy and his lips are quivering before he lets out a loud wail of anguish. 

Seokmin’s eyes widen and he doesn’t know what to do with the now crying Joker beside him. “Tadashi” The Joker lets out and he flings himself onto Seokmin and he falls back, The Joker now laid on top of him. “Why did you have to die!” 

Seokmin can’t do anything else except let The Joker lay on him and let him cry. He places his hands on The Joker’s back and gives him pats, trying to comfort him in some way. 

“I-” The Joker starts and sits up on Seokmin’s stomach. “I need to protect you. You can’t die.” 

“I-I won’t die” Seokmin says and he watches The Joker dry his eyes on the back of his hand, making his make up smudge even more. 

“No. I can’t let you go alone. I have to protect you” The Joker says and he gets off Seokmin. “We’re going home and then I am protecting you so that you don’t die”  

In the end Seokmin is walking home with a very unstable Joker by his side. Seokmin lives in his own room in the dorms and he somehow manages to get The Joker into his room. 

“Ooh, I miss living in a dorm room” The Joker says and starts looking around Seokmin’s room. 

“Yeah, well now I’m home. You can go home when you feel like it” Seokmin says and removes the cap from on top of his head and ruffles his own hair. 

“No can do.” The Joker says and turns around to face Seokmin, the tailcoat he’s wearing swishing with his movements. “What if there’s a fire and you die?” 

Seokmin let’s out a sigh while he shrugs off his jacket and throws it on his chair. “Are you going to stay the night?” He asks and unbuttons his cardigan. 

“Yep, and you can’t stop me” The Joker says and Seokmin can also see how tired the other one is. So he agrees to let The Joker stay over for the night. The Joker enters his bathroom and comes out ten minutes later, the make up off his face but the green color still in his hair. Seokmin is already snuggled down in his own bed when The Joker, now not a Joker anymore as much, comes out of the bathroom and he prompty snuggles down beside Seokmin into the bed. Seokmin was usually fine sharing a bed with his friends but it is slightly awkward for him to do so with a stranger. 

“Good night Tadashi” The Joker says and turns to lay on his side, his back against Seokmin. 

~

Seokmin woke up early the next day because almost as some type of punishment his professor had scheduled a lecture at 9 am. While changing into clean clothes he looks at The Joker, who is still fast asleep on his bed. His dyed hair is standing in every direction and his mouth is wide open, with a tiny bit of drool coming out at the side. Seokmin has an internal debate if he should wake up the boy in his bed but he decided against it. 

And when Seokmin gets back to his dorm a few hours later the bed is made and The Joker’s clothes are gone. 

Maybe that was the first and only time Seokmin saw him. 


End file.
